Liosia the white lioness of heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Liosia is a Thunderian white lioness. She crash landed on third earth when her family's ship was destroyed. Her family gave her life for her. Liosia was 11 when Thundera was destroyed and now grown like Lion-o. She was found by the mutants and forced to be a slave in castle Plun-darr. She hopes to be rescued and when she is, she meets the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Liosia is a Thunderian white lioness. She crash landed on third earth when her family's ship was destroyed. Her family gave her life for her. Liosia was 11 when Thundera was destroyed but was aged to 21 years just like Lion-o was aged to 22 years old. She was found by the mutants and forced to be a slave in castle Plun-darr. She hopes to be rescued and when she is, she meets the man of her dreams._

chapter 1

Liosia was a young white lioness she was eleven years old when Thundera was destroyed. But her suspension capsule was faulty and she was now 21 years old. She was shocked when she discovered herself like that when her pod landed on Third earth. Unfortunately her capsule landed right near castle Plun-darr. "This place doesn't look to friendly," she said.

The mutants noticed the lone lioness and grabbed her. "Let me go," Liosia said.

"Be quiet yes!" Slithe said.

Liosia kept squirming around. The mutants took her to castle Plun-darr. They put her in chains. Then they placed a collar on her. "You are now our slave," Slithe said.

"I will never work for you," Liosia said.

Slithe hit her. "Never speak out of turn yes!" Slithe said.

Now Liosia was forced to be the mutants slave. Everyday Liosia woke up and started on the chores. She finished them without much complaint. But she didn't like it when the mutants hit her or were rude to her. They were cruel to her but Liosia did her best not to complain. But it was so hard they were cruel, crude, and terrible to her.

Liosia hated the shackles and the collar. They had the symbol of Plun-darr on them.

Her chores for the day included cleaning the floors, the tables, the walls, the stairs, the bathrooms, the bed rooms, the cells, the kitchen, the dining room, the meeting room, the lab and command center. Other chores included cooking and maintaining the weapons. She was hungry and dirty.

"Come feline get moving!" Slithe said.

"I have a name," Liosia said.

"We don't care," Jackalman said kicking her.

"Yes you are just a slave, so get working," Monkian said.

"Come on I need the lab clean so I can work on new weapons." Vultureman said.

"Okay keep your feathers on," Liosia said.

Liosia continued to clean and cook. That is all she did it was tiring. She often took a break when the mutants were not looking. Sometimes they caught her and she was beaten as punishment. Liosia had several bruises, scrapes, bumps and cuts.

Liosia was desperate she had to be rescued. She was tired of cleaning all the time without a break, tired of the beatings, tired of having little to eat. She just had to do something.

She was outside and she was cleaning things up.

Over head the Thunderstrike was flying. "I'm picking something up," Lynx-o said.

"I see something at castle Plun-darr." Pumyra said.

"Same here," Bengali said. "It looks like a Thunderian, a young woman Thunderian," he said.

"That is not good." Lynx-o said.

"Well you are right about it not being good old friend she is in chains, a slave," Bengali said.

"That's terrible," Pumyra said.

"We need to save her," Bengali said.

"We must inform the other Thundercats about this right away." Lynx-o said and they took off for cat's lair.

The Thunderstrike landed in front of cat's lair. "Look it's the Thunderstrike, I wonder what's going on," Wilykat said.

"Something that isn't good, Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o look upset," Wilykit said.

"Well let's see what they found out," Tygra said.

The Thundercats went to meet the others. "What is going on?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o apparently the mutants have enslaved a young Thunderian woman," Bengali said.

"What?" Panthro said.

"Oh no," Tygra said.

"We must help her," Cheetara said.

"Yes, we must help our fellow Thunderians and we must hurry to save her," Lion-o said.

"Now let's make a plan," Tygra said.

The Thundercats started their plan to save the Thunderian woman. "Okay everyone know the plan?" Panthro asked.

"Yes Panthro," Wilykit said.

"We're ready," Bengali said.

"Well then let's go," Pumyra said.

They headed off in the Thundertank.

At castle Plun-darr they saw the Thundertank coming. "Oh no, the Thundercats are coming we must defend ourselves," Monkian said.

"They must have found out we are holding this Thunderian as our slave," Slithe said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Monkian asked.

"Fight them," Slithe said.

The mutants prepared to fight the Thundercats. Once the Thundercats arrived the fighting started. Lion-o went inside with the Thunderkittens to save the Thunderian woman.

They searched and searched and in a small cell they found her. "You are Thundercats, I heard that Thundercats were here I just never thought it was true," Liosia said. Then she saw Lion-o and was amazed. He was so handsome.

"Don't worry we will get you out of here," Lion-o said breaking off the lock with the sword of omens. Then helped her out.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Well we better hurry and get out of here now, the mutants will be coming soon," Wilykit said.

They rushed out of castle Plun-darr and into the Thundertank.

Liosia was sitting in the seat so relieved to be free. "Thank you, all of you," Liosia said.

"Now let's get you out of these chains," Lion-o said. He pointed the sword at them. "HO!" he said. Then a beam shot from the sword and the chains shattered.

"Thanks that feels so much better," Liosia said.

"You are covered in bruises, bumps, scrapes, and cuts," Pumyra said. "I will have to treat those when we get back to cat's lair," she said.

"I appreciate that, I also need a good bath," Liosia said. "I will also tell you how I got here," she said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Once at Cat's lair, Liosia took a nice warm bath. She dried off and got dressed in the clothes that Pumyra and Cheetara got out. It was simple teal woman's clothes. She was then taken to the infirmary and Pumyra treated her. "You will have a very unladylike scar on you wedding ring finger now because it was so badly cut I have to stitch it up," Pumyra said.

"Thanks," Liosia said afterwards.

In the command center Liosia to the Thundercats her story.

"I found I was grown when arrived on Third earth," Lion-o said.

Liosia was amazed by this. "Well you're welcome to stay at cat's lair," Tygra said.

"Thank you so much," Liosia said.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready," Snarf said.

"Great I'm hungry," Liosia said.

Liosia sat next to Lion-o and started to eat her dinner. "This is delicious," Liosia said.

"Thank you," Snarf said.

"Well Snarf is an excellent cook," Lion-o said.

"Yes you need to eat, that time as being slave of the mutants caused you to lose some weight," Pumyra said.

"Tell me about it," Liosia said. "I never want to go through that again," she said.

"Bet it was highly unpleasant," Cheetara said.

"Very much so," Liosia said.

"So Liosia later would you like a tour of cat's lair?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure,' Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

The next morning Lion-o gave Liosia the tour of cat's lair. "This place is bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside," Liosia said.

"Yes, it is there is more on third earth than you will ever know," Lion-o said.

"I would like to see it sometime," Liosia said smiling at him.

"I will gladly show it to you," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Liosia said.

Once sitting down to lunch. Liosia smiled at Lion-o and touched his hand when passing the bread. Lion-o was surprised at this. But he wondered why he was looking at him like that. He wondered what was with her.

He showed her around third earth. "Nice too meet you Liosia, I'm surprised there was another one of Lion-o's kind out there," Nayda said.

"Well there are some not on this planet but around the universe." Lion-o said.

Liosia even tried the berbil fruit that the berbils grew. "It's delicious," Liosia said. "I can tell all of you work hard to grow this." she said.

"Thank you Liosia," Robear Bill said. "I think you two make a nice couple," he said.

Lion-o's face red he was surprised. "We just rescued her, I doubt we are even a couple," Lion-o said.

"Sorry, but I think you might become a nice couple," Robear said.

Lion-o nodded and left without saying a word. Liosia was plenty embarrassed too. But she really liked Lion-o and wanted to be with him. She winked at him. Lion-o felt his heart race and skip a beat. He didn't notice yesterday but now he saw it, Liosia was so beautiful. He smiled and tried to stay by her side.

Later that night Lion-o got a note. It said: "I think you are the greatest man I ever met, I would love to spend more time with you. Love, Liosia,"

"She likes me she really likes me," Lion-o said.

Liosia hoped Lion-o liked her note.

Early the next morning Lion-o had to go out and help the berbils. "I won't be back until late tonight," Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I will see you later," Lion-o said.

Liosia was wondering how she could be a big help around there. "Is there anything I can help with?" Liosia asked.

"Not Liosia, you just focus on feeling better and following the orders Pumyra gave you to stay healthy." Tygra said.

"Yes so don't worry about it," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Cheetara went to Liosia. "Hey Cheetara," Liosia said.

"I know what's going on with you," Cheetara said.

"What?" Liosia said.

"You're in love, you have been sighing a lot since we rescued you and have been smiling a lot and seem so at peace," Cheetara said.

"Yes, I'm in love," Liosia said.

"I think I know who it is, you seem to be happiest around Lion-o, he must have swept you off your feet," Cheetara said.

"Yes, Lion-o is the most amazing man I ever met, I want to get him to notice me," Liosia said.

"I'm sure he will, just be patient and show him that you like him in wonderful way." Cheetara said.

Liosia smiled and intended to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia was wondering how she can tell Lion-o she loved him. But it was getting late so it was time to turn it in.

Lion-o came back to Cat's lair. He realized that it was getting dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. So he left something at Liosia's door. Then went to bed himself. He hoped she liked what he left for her. It was a very special present. A lovely flower that he picked himself.

The next morning Liosia came out of her room and saw the flower. It was beautiful, and so fragrant. "How lovely," Liosia said. She wondered who could've sent this.

Lion-o and Liosia had become close friends. They enjoyed their time together. Lion-o always found ways to make Liosia laugh or cheer her up. He left flowers at her bedroom door every night.

A few days she found Lion-o in his room. "Hey Lion-o," she said.

"Oh hey there Liosia," Lion-o said. "I see you are wearing the flower I placed in front of your door in your hair," he said.

"You gave me the flowers?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"It's lovely," Liosia said. "There is something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I love you," Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled at Liosia and touched her hand. "I love you too," Lion-o said.

Liosia then leaned against Lion-o and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Cheetara saw the whole thing, Liosia forgot to close the door behind her. Cheetara smiled at the sight it was so wonderful to see the young lord find love.

"Cheetara what's going on?' Tygra asked.

"Shush look," Cheetara said.

Tygra peeked in the room and saw Liosia leaning against Lion-o and both loving every second of it. Tygra smiled at Cheetara.

"Hey what's happening over here?' Panthro asked.

"Shush," Cheetara and Tygra said.

Panthro looked in Lion-o's room. "Wow, finally it's happened he's in love," Panthro said in a whisper.

The Thunderkittens walked up and looked in the room too. Snarf looked inside too and shooed the others away.

Lion-o and Liosia left the room and saw the other sitting at the dining room table smiling at them. "I guess you all saw us," Lion-o said.

"Yes, we are happy for you two," Cheetara said.

"All of us are," Tygra said.

"I thank you all," Lion-o said. "We are happy about it too," he said.

In the Black pyramid Mum-Ra was watching from his cauldron. "So the lord of the Thundercats has a sweet heart. A woman he loves with all his heart and who loves him back as much." Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra you must take the lady called Liosia, keep her as your prisoner. Lion-o will bend at your will," the ancient spirits of evil said.

"Yes with his precious Liosia always in danger in my Pyramid the mighty Lion-o will be putty in my hands." Mum-Ra said. "Now I must figure out how to get Liosia in my pyramid, Lion-o is probably watching her all the time to ensure those mutants or Lunataks don't harm her. I think I know what can help I will call in Chilla, and Alluro. I will get them to bring in Liosia." he said.

Chilla and Alluro came into the pyramid. "What do you want us for Mum-Ra?" Alluro asked.

"Yes why have you called us here?' Chilla asked.

"I need you fetch this Thunderian woman. Her name is Liosia, Lion-o is in deeply love with her. So I want you to capture her and bring her here, and with her here I can get Lion-o to give me whatever I want," Mum-Ra said.

"Okay, Mum-Ra it is as good as done," Alluro said.

"Yes, I will freeze her and bring her here," Chilla said.

"Good and I'm sure if you carry out my threats Lion-o will give you Lunataks what you want and together we will control the love struck lord of the Thundercats." Mum-Ra said.

"I like the sound of that," Alluro said.

"Yes like taking candy from a baby," Chilla said.

All of them laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Liosia were out on a romantic walk. "This is such a lovely place," Liosia said. They heard something.

"I'll go investigate you stay here," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o found a unicorn with it's leg stuck in a trap. "Hold still, I'll have you free in two shakes of a snarf's tail," Lion-o said. He freed the unicorn and it ran off. He heard something. "This must of been distraction, I hope Liosia is okay." he said running off.

Liosia was waiting for Lion-o and then she saw someone coming she thought it was Lion-o. "Lion-o is everything alright?" Liosia asked. But it wasn't Lion-o it was Lunataks. "You must be those Lunataks Lion-o told me about," she said.

"Yes let's get her," Chilla said.

"You can't defeat us Liosia, you are helpless, you can't do anything, you can't fight us," Alluro said using his psyclub.

"Must fight it," Liosia said.

"I doubt miss white lioness," Chilla said.

Lion-o came running and saw Liosia in danger. He felt his blood boil and ran in fighting the Lunataks. "No one hurts Liosia, no one hurts the one I love," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I know you can do it," Liosia said.

The Lunataks were surprised how strong Lion-o was right now it was like something gave him some new found strength. They had to get out of there. They ran off and Lion-o helped Liosia up. "Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you my love," Liosia said.

"I don't know but I found some strength I didn't know I had, especially when you called out to me," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o what you felt was your love her," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Love is a powerful thing, your love her gave you some new strength and her love made you stronger, but remember love is a great feeling but it might affect somethings in many ways but it's the most wonderful thing out there." Jaga said.

Lion-o hugged Liosia. "Liosia I'm so glad you are okay," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you think I can learn how to fight to defend myself to keep them from taking me again?" Liosia asked.

"Sure, I know Cheetara and Pumyra will be happy to teach you they both are skilled fighters." Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

The next couple of weeks Liosia was training with Cheetara and Pumyra she was doing well. Now she was able to defend herself. Liosia headed to the meadow to look at the flowers. Suddenly Chilla, and Alluro appeared. "Uh oh," Liosia said.

"You aren't getting away this time," Chilla said.

Liosia tried to run off but Chilla froze her. They carried her to the black pyramid. "Now this message must be taken to the lord of the Thundercats," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o got the note. "Oh no," Lion-o said. "I have to save Liosia," he said.

"Lion-o you can't go after her by yourself, it's dangerous," Tygra said.

"It says I must go alone, or else," Lion-o said. "I will call you if I need help," he said. "I have to meet him at the river of despair." he said.

Lion-o rushed to the river of despair. "Okay Mum-Ra I kept my end of the bargain being your prisoner in exchange for Liosia's freedom," Lion-o said.

"No," Mum-Ra said.

"I knew you would do that," Lion-o said. "Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats HO!" he said. The cat signal lit up the sky.

"Lion-o needs help!" Cheetara said.

Mum-Ra attacked and Lion-o was thrown and rolled around and hit against a rock. "Ah my shoulder!" Lion-o said. "Ah my leg too," he said. "I hurt in a lot of places," he said.

Liosia grabbed a piece of bent wood and threw it at Mum-Ra and it hit Mum-Ra in the chest. "Why you!" Mum-Ra said.

The other Thundercats came and sent Mum-Ra running.

"Lion-o are you okay?" Liosia asked.

"I think," Lion-o said trying to stand up.

"Lion-o stay down," Pumyra said. "We need to get him to cat's lair infirmary," she said. "Now get him int the Thundertank Panthro gently," she said.

Panthro carefully lifted Lion-o and loaded him into the tank.

"This my fault if I hadn't be captured," Liosia said.

"Liosia it's not your fault." Tygra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra will do any trick to get Lion-o, and the Thundercats," Cheetara said.

"Don't worry about it, I will do anything to help, because I love you Liosia, these lumps and bruises were not your fault, they were mine I was being foolish, going by myself," Lion-o said.

Liosia managed to smile.

Pumyra examined Lion-o. "Well Lion-o the most serious injuries you have a dislocated shoulder and broken leg, but you will be just fine, all you need in four weeks of rest." Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Liosia got Lion-o a pillow to rest his leg on. She also brought him snacks and water. She was being very sympathetic and caring.

Four weeks passed quickly and Lion-o was good as new.

Then Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"Aw," everyone said.

Lion-o and Liosia didn't notice them they were just focused on each other.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia have grown really close. Lion-o was hoping that she would become his lady of the Thundercats. He decided to ask her. They were outside cat's lair and Lion-o got down on one knee. "Liosia will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia jumped in his arms. "Yes!" she said.

"She said yes," Cheetara said.

"This wonderful, we are soon going to have a lady of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

"Yes, and maybe a future heir to the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"This is wonderful but we must be patient these things a time," Lynx-o said. "But things are going in the right direction," he said.

They started to prepare for the wedding. Almost everything was ready. Lion-o was wearing special clothes for it and Liosia was wearing a wedding dress. Now one warm spring day the wedding was held.

All their friends on third earth came.

Tygra was the one to join them in a marriage. He had the right to being the second in command. They were really excited and are ready to start. "Lion-o do you take Liosia to be your wife and lady of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o to be your husband and lord of the Thundercats?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Good now tie this ribbon in to a bow together," Tygra said.

Both of them tied the ribbon. "Now you may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present to you Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

Everyone cheered and the party started. It was perfect and now they were happy and started to dance. Lion-o and Liosia were happy to be together.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
